Latin name of the genus and species: Juglans nigra L. 
This new variety of black walnut tree (Juglans nigra L.) was discovered by the applicant near South Raub, Tippecanoe County, Ind. in a black walnut planting of seedling progeny from previously selected trees for outstanding timber producing potential. This selection has been designated as BW501, a seedling progeny of BW 95 (unpatented) in records maintained by the applicant on the performance of the selection and grafts made from the selection and will be known henceforth as xe2x80x98Beineke 5xe2x80x99. The male parent is unknown as is generally the case with black walnut trees. (Beineke, 1989.)
A new and distinct cultivar of black walnut tree (Juglans nigra L.) which is distinctly characterized by extremely rapid growth rate, extremely resistant to anthracnose leaf disease, fair central stem tendency, and average straightness, thereby producing fair timber qualities at 7 years. Beineke 5 was 7 years old when described in West Point Ind.
After the original clone was selected, and assigned an identity number of BW501 the aforesaid tree was reproduced by collecting scions from it and grafting these onto common black walnut rootstocks at American Forestry Technologies, Inc., West Point, Ind. These asexual reproductions ran true to the original clone and to each other in all respects. A comparison between BW95 and Beineke 5 could not be made at this site because BW95 was not planted at West Point and the original tree was cut down.
Color values used were from the Munsell Color Chart for Plant Tissues. However, color is too dependent on weather conditions and fertilization to be consistent or distinctive. For example, leaves can be made a deeper green by applying nitrogen. Walnut tree leaves turn yellow as the season progresses, especially if there is a lack of rainfall. As black walnut meats dry, they become darker. Simply being on the ground for a week causes the outer shell to darken. Bark color involves many shades of gray through brown and black.
Beineke 5 is hardy in USDA zones 4, 5, 6, 7, and 8.